Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippines)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is a Filipino game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win 2 million Philippine pesos (earlier 1 million) by answering 12 multiple-choice (previously 15) questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone A Friend, and Switch and Double Dip. The latter two replaced Ask the Audience, which was used until the 2010 seasons and of Phone-a-Friend until the 2012 season and reused for the 5th Incarnation replacing the People's Pick lifeline instead. Presented by Christopher de Leon (2000-2002) and Vic Sotto (2009-2015). Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire? For four episodes starting from December 12, 2009 to January 2, 2010, a special charity edition of the show was held called Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire?. Each episode comprised one celebrity and a representative from his/her chosen charity playing as a team. Rules stayed the same. The tradition returned on December 4, 2011. The Philippines was the fourth country to use the Deserves title and format; after Chile (2006), Nigeria and China (both 2007). The following are the celebrities who played in this special edition and the prize that they each won: * 2009: ** Efren Peñaflorida for the Dynamic Teen Company (₱400,000) ** Lucy Torres-Gomez (₱150 000; wrong on question 13) ** Sen. Chiz Escudero (₱250 000) ** Ruffa Gutierrez (₱400 000) * 2011: ** Gloria Diaz (₱400 000) ** Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta from Face to Face and Public Atorni (₱600 000) ** Tessa Prieto-Valdez (₱400 000) ** Aiza Seguerra (₱400 000) Money Trees Top Prize Winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱2 000 000 (January 9, 2010) * Karl Jonathan Aguilar - ₱2 000 000 (September 18, 2011) * Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. - ₱2 000 000 (October 20, 2013) Top Prize Losers * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) ₱1 000 000 winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱1 000 000 (December 25, 2001) * Amelita Lopez-Forbes - ₱1 000 000 (2001) * Jeremiah Attento - ₱1 000 000 (January 29, 2012) * Jomar Mendoza - ₱1 000 000 (January 19, 2014) * Howie Ponce III - ₱1 000 000 (August 24, 2014) *Others ₱600 000 winners * John Christopher Kiring - ₱600 000 (2010) * Coney Reyes - ₱600 000 (2010) * Maria Teresa Garcia - ₱600 000 (September 22, 2013) * Edwin A. Salagoste - ₱600 000 (June 15, 2014) ₱400 000 winners * Richard Abrigo - ₱400 000 (2009) * Manolo Rivera - ₱400 000 (2009) * Prospero Dwight Carlos IV - ₱400 000 (2009) * Arthur Ross Guilas - ₱400 000 (September 15, 2013) * Andres Milag - ₱400 000 (October 15, 2013) ₱250 000 winners * Pia Marie Tupas - ₱250 000 (October 4, 2015) * Benedict Bajilidad - ₱250 000 (November 15, 2015) ₱200 000 winners * Leopoldo Viajar - ₱200 000 (Unknown Date) ₱150 000 winners * Luke Ortiga - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Anjo Yllana - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Carl Capellan - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Paolo Bediones - ₱150 000 (2009) (12th question wrong) * Mark Wrich Dy - ₱150 000 (2009) (12th question wrong) * Ben De Vera - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Santi Unlayao - ₱150 000 (2012) (12th question wrong) * Aaron Ronquillo - ₱150 000 (September 29, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Mirasol Gonzal - ₱150 000 (November 3, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) (12th question wrong) ₱100 000 winners * Jackson Lumaban - ₱100 000 (2009) * Leo Laparan II - ₱100 000 (2009) * Jubenson Bautista - ₱100 000 (2009) * Andrea Mellind Madrid - ₱100 000 (2009) * Allan Gabriel - ₱100 000 (2009) * Ronald Joseph Avecilla - ₱100 000 (October 20, 2013) ₱70 000 winners * Ruby Bautista - ₱70 000 (2009) * Noli Sarmiento - ₱70 000 (2009) * Rosella Eduarte - ₱70 000 (2009) ₱40 000 winners * Ernesto Paras Jr. - ₱40 000 (2001) ₱20 000 winners * Jermaine Casiño - ₱20 000 (2009) (9th question wrong) * Loi Landicho - ₱20 000 (2009) (10th question wrong) * Samer Asim - ₱20 000 (2009) (9th question wrong) * Harold Aquino - ₱20 000 (2009) (7th question wrong) * Florianne Oning - ₱20 000 (2009) (8th question wrong) * Lawrence Espiritu - ₱20 000 (2009) (7th question wrong) * Edwin Dimaculagan - ₱20 000 (2009) (8th question wrong) * Jewel Rivera - ₱20 000 (October 27, 2013) (12th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Christopher Tan - ₱20 000 (August 2, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Jude Galford - ₱20 000 (August 16, 2015) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions